A Hidden Past
by othlvr16
Summary: Brooke is in the middle of adopting Sam and Sam has secrets that she hasn't told Brooke. What happens when her secret needs to be told? A collaboration with xNOBODYSxHOMEx
1. Mystery Text

**A/N-I know I started a new story already entitled Stolen, but this story isn't my idea it is actually xNOBODYSxHOMEx who just recently started writing so you should check them out anyway. I guess you can call this story a collaboration.**"_Sam, I want to talk to you about something, something important. You're happy here, right?" Brooke asks hesitantly._

* * *

_Sam looks at Brooke in confusion._

"_Yeah, what's going on?"_

"_I want to adopt you for real. I want to make it official and forever, I have given this a lot of thought. I want us to be a family. I know that it's your dream to have that and I want to give that to you now, so, what do you say?" _

"_Yeah, yeah," Sam says with a smile._

"_Okay," Brooke says while going in for a hug. _

* * *

That day of Peyton's baby shower changed Brooke and Sam's lives forever. It's been a month since that day and the adoption process is still going on. Rebecca, Sam's birth mother was happy for Sam and she recently left Tree Hill now that she made things right with Sam.

Peyton had her wedding in which Brooke and Sam attended. Sam was left dateless until Brooke called in a favor and got Jack to show up for the day. Sam was excited. They had spent the day talking and Sam had told Jack that she was getting adopted. Jack was thrilled of that idea.

Peyton also had baby Sawyer and she and Lucas left to New Zealand to see his parents. Brooke was sad, but she had Sam so she wasn't lonely.

It was early morning when Sam woke up in a cold sweat. She had been having nightmares for awhile and hasn't told Brooke anything about them. She hadn't had nightmares until the attack from X happened. Being held hostage like that brought up some pretty bad nightmares from Sam's past.

* * *

Sam sat up in bed and looked at her clock it had read 4 AM and she knew she couldn't go to sleep, lucky for Sam it was winter break so she didn't have school until the next week.

Sam slowly gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to throw some water on her face. Once that was done Sam walked out into the living room and turned the TV down really low. Sam lied down on the couch and found her phone on the table so she decided to text Jack.

_Bad nightmare, need your encouraging words xoxo Sam_

Sam set her phone down and she didn't need to wait long for the reply.

_You are strong and brave. There is nothing to be afraid of._

Sam smiles and puts the phone down and turns to watch the TV.

* * *

Later that morning Brooke Davis woke from her sleep to the birds chirping outside. It was now 9 AM and Brooke was wide awake. Unlike Sam, she slept wonderfully. Her life was finally falling into place. She has the daughter she always wanted and she got her company back. The only downside was that Julian was still in LA and she didn't know what to do about that.

Brooke walks out of her bedroom and into the kitchen to grab some water, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed that Sam was sleeping on the couch with the TV remote in her hands. This wasn't the first time that Brooke had noticed Sam sleeping on the couch it has happened quite a bit, but she thought nothing of it. Only it was becoming a habit lately.

Brooke walks closer to Sam and gently grabs the remote from her hands and shuts off the TV and sets the remote on the coffee table. Brooke takes the blanket off of the back of the couch and puts it over Sam. She softly kisses her forehead and smiles at Sam's murmuring. Even in her sleep Sam had an attitude.

Brooke walks outside to grab the paper and starts a pot of coffee when she comes inside. After a few minutes her coffee is done and she grabs a cup and sits down on the table. She watches Sam turn around on the couch and she smiles and then takes a drink.

* * *

About a half-hour later Victoria waltzes into the house and slams the door causing Sam to fall off of the couch and land with a thud on the floor.

Victoria stops in her tracks and sees Sam on the floor face down.

"Samantha, get up from the floor. What are you doing down there anyway?"

Sam stands up and moves the hair out of her eyes.

"You did _grandma_," Sam says with a smirk.

Brooke almost spits out her coffee when she sees the look on her mother's face.

"Don't call me _grandma_, just because you will be my daughter's daughter doesn't mean you can call me grandma."

"Technically that is what you are," Sam says as she walks into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee. Once that was done she sits at the table and Brooke passes her the sugar which Sam greatly appreciates.

"Mother would you tell me why you are in my house right now," Brooke asks with a raised eyebrow.

Victoria sets her purse down on the table and sits down next to Sam.

"I leave tomorrow."

"We know," Sam retorts.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here right now," Brooke says.

"I'm going to miss you two," Victoria mumbles to herself.

Sam smiles and puts her cuffs her hand behind her ear.

"What was that?" Sam asks with a smile causing Brooke to grin.

"I'm going to miss you two. There I said it."

"We'll miss you too," Sam and Brooke say in unison.

Sam gets a text message on her phone so she leaves the table and grabs it. She reads the message and instantly goes ghostly white.

_Hey Sammy, you miss me : )_

Brooke looks at her daughter in fright.

"Sam, honey, are you okay?"

Sam looks up at her mother and nods her head silently.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just going to go to my room," Sam says while she retreats to her bedroom.

"Well that was rude," Victoria says to Brooke.

Brooke nods her head and looks at Sam's door while concern grows inside of her.

* * *

**A/N-There it is the first chapter. Hope you like it. Should it be continued? **


	2. Catch Up

**A/N-Here is the new chapter…It's short but I wanted to get something out there because I am not sure where this is headed quite yet.**

* * *

After receiving the text Sam decided to go to her room. She knew that Brooke looked concerned, but she wasn't worried about that just yet. She was worried about the text. Sam lied down in her bed thinking, but when the thinking got to be too much she closed her eyes and let the dreams come.

_13 year old Samantha Walker was hanging out in the living room of her current foster home; the Zimmer's. The Zimmer's have a 13 year old boy named Brett who Sam hung out with all the time._

"_Hey Sammy, you want to play a game?" Brett asks as he sits down next to his foster sister._

"_What kind of game?" Sam asks._

"_Come with me, I'll show you," Brett whispers in her ear._

Sam wakes up to a movement on her bed.

"Have a nice nap?" Brooke asks with a smile.

Sam shakes her head and rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"No, I really didn't."

Brooke looks at her daughter and frowns.

"Sam, are you okay? Earlier you looked like you've seen a ghost and now your acting distant."

"I'm fine, just had a rough couple of nights is all," Sam says with a small smile.

Brooke lies down next to Sam and Sam put her head on her shoulder.

"I've noticed that actually. Sam, I'm here if you need to talk okay? I'm not going anywhere."

Sam smiles.

"I know that. It's just been hard. Jack's gone and the whole stuff with Rebecca it just makes me exhausted."

"You need rest so I'll let you be, but I don't want you sleeping all day okay?" Brooke asks as she sits up in Sam's bed.

Sam nods her head and Brooke quietly steps out of the room.

Sam looks up at the ceiling and stares until her eyes close shut and this time without any nightmares.

* * *

Brooke walks out of Sam's room to see her best friend Haley sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hey tigger," Haley says with a smile.

"Tutor-mom, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know how the adoption is coming along."

Brooke smiles at sits down next to Haley.

"It's slowly coming to an end. My lawyer said he would call me when it was officially finalized."

"I'm so happy for you Brooke."

"Haley, I'm a mom," Brooke says with a smile.

"Brooke, you became a mom the minute that Samantha stepped through your door."

Brooke nods her head.

"We've been through so much and I can't believe we made it this far."

"It seems like a lot of people in Tree Hill have been through a lot in their life."

"Tree Hill is filled with drama, that's for sure," Brooke agrees.

"Okay, moving away from the drama, what is going on with you and Julian?" Haley asks.

"Haley, nothing is going on. He's in LA and Sam and I are here in Tree Hill."

"You miss him though?"

Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"I have Sam and that's enough for me."

Brooke and Haley neglected to notice Sam standing in her doorway while they were talking.

* * *

Sam quietly shuts her door and grabs her cell phone and dials a number.

"Hey, its Sam…I got the machine, but once you get this call me back. We need to catch up."

Sam sets her phone down on her bedside table. Sam pulls out her notebook and starts writing.

_Things in live can through your path off course, many times it is because we let them, but what happens when something happened that you weren't able to stop. Would you cry? Would you tell someone? How about running away? I guess it's a matter of opinion, but in reality you are living with the decision your entire life. My past has not been explained because I chose not to tell. The thing about your past is that at some point it can catch up and now it's my turn to play catch up._

Sam's phone starts buzzing so Sam caps her pen and checks out her text message.

_No reply Sammy. Tsk tsk tsk. We can't have that can we? Do you wanna play a game?_

Sam stares at the message and quickly shuts her phone.

Sam uncaps her pen and finishes her writing.

_Yeah, it's definitely my turn to play catch up._

* * *

**A/N-Is everyone curious about Sam's past? I know I am, but I already know what happened considering it's partly my story…REVIEW!!!**


	3. How to Save A Life

**A/N-I know that this isn't my best chapter, but maybe you readers will like it. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

_Brett and Sam walked up the stairs and walk into Brett's room. Brett locked the door and Sam looked at him funny._

"_Brett, what are you doing?"_

_Brett walked over to Sam and pushed her against the wall._

"_We're playing a game Sammy, remember?"_

"_I don't like this game."_

_Sam tried to walk away, but Brett grabbed her by the arm and threw her on the bed._

"_This is my game. I know you want me," Brett says as he hovers over Sam._

"_Let the fun begin," Brett says as he forces Sam to kiss him._

* * *

Sam woke up and slammed her hand down on her alarm clock.

"Fucking nightmares," Sam says as she drags her hands through her unruly hair.

A knock on the door made Sam get up to answer it. Brooke peeked her head in through the door.

"Get ready for school, breakfast is on the table."

Sam rolls her eyes and steps out of her room.

"I can't believe vacation is already over," Sam frowns.

"A week wasn't that long to begin with Sam."

Sam nods her head and starts eating her cereal.

"By the way you left your phone on the table and you got a text," Brooke says as she hands her daughter her phone.

Sam flipped open her phone and read the text message. She had a couple of them.

_Hey, I'm coming to Tree Hill in like a week. Totally need to hang xoxox Jack_

Sam smiles and reads the next text.

_Sampson, got your message, been busy call me later and we'll talk-Julian_

Sam looks at Brooke and back down on her phone.

_I'll see you soon Sammy-Brett_

Sam closes her phone and slams it down on the table. Brooke looks at her questioningly.

"What?!" Sam yells.

"Hey, that wasn't called for," Brooke scolds.

"Sorry, bad morning."

Brooke nods her head and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Do you need me to drive you to school or are you going to walk?"

"I'll walk," Sam says as she puts her bowl in the sink.

"You better get ready or you will be late for school," Brooke says as she glances at the clock.

"We can't have that now, can we?" Sam states sarcastically before entering her room.

Brooke smiles and turns back to her paper.

* * *

Sam goes into her room to change for school. Once she finished with that she told Brooke goodbye and started walking to school. She put in her iPod to block out the images in her head.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just talk  
Smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
She goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_Once Sam enters the school she heads straight to her locker where she is met by her friend Tina.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

"Hey, how was your break?" Tina asks as Sam shuts her locker.

"Pretty good, slept a lot, but other than that it was fine."

"Has the adoption been finalized yet?" Tina asks as she and Sam walk to Haley's class.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
pray to God he hears you  
And pray to god he hears you  
_

_and Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"Not yet, but it should be soon. Brooke's really excited about it."

Tina looks at Sam and smiles.

"You are excited to. Don't lie."

Sam nods her head.

"Okay, I am excited too."

"We should head to class," Tina says as she starts walking towards Haley's room.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours, grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

How to save a life (x2)

* * *

Sam and Tina take their seats when the bell rings and Haley smiles at everyone.

"I hope you all had a nice break. I for one am glad you all are back."

Sam looks up at Haley with a smirk.

"Your family that boring Mrs. Scott?"

Haley looks at Sam and smirks back.

"If anyone were to know it would be you now wouldn't it Sam."

Sam laughs as does everyone else in class.

"Touché," Sam says with a smile.

Someone walks through the door and once Sam sees his face she instantly pales. A flash of memories comes through her mind.

"_Brett stop it hurts."_

"_It will get better."_

"_Didn't you like the game Sammy," Brett said after he was done._

_Sam didn't say a word. She just cried._

"Okay, Brett Zimmer, there's a seat next to Sam," Haley says as she points it out. Brett looks over at Sam and smirks.

Brett walks over to Sam and whispers…

"I told you I would see you Sammy."

Sam starts to shake and she looks at Haley who looks concerned. Sam's eyes roll in the back of her head and she falls off of her chair.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life (x2)_

How to save a life (x3)

* * *

**A/N-Good? Bad? Needs work? Let me know. Hit that review button.**


	4. How Could This Happen to Me

**A/N-So it has been awhile and I figured since I have free time that I would try and get an update done so I hope that you all will like it. Enjoy please.**

* * *

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm laying here tonight  
And I can't STAND the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't STAND the pain_

"Someone call an ambulance!" Haley screams as she rushes over to Sam's side. "Sam, baby, can you hear me? Wake up," Haley says gentle as she tries to get Sam up.

Brett looks at Sam and pulls out his phone to call an ambulance.

"We need an ambulance at Tree Hill High School…please hurry," Brett says before hanging up the phone.

Everyone in the classroom was looking at Haley and Sam as Haley put Sam's head in her lap. Sam had cut her head open when she hit the floor so she was bleeding a little bit.

The ambulance arrived and Haley went with them. Once they arrived to the hospital Haley called Brooke.

"Brooke, it's me, something happened to Sam and she fainted or something, but she was rushed to the hospital, you have to come."

Haley sat down in one of the waiting room chairs and waited for Brooke. What else was she supposed to do in a waiting room?

* * *

_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Sam lies in her hospital bed after tests and she can't seem to open her eyes. It's like she is stuck and can't get out of her head. She needs to wake up. Everyone is there for her and it's been a few hours. Brooke is there along with Haley and even Jack.

Jack is sitting in the chair next to Sam's bed and he glances at the faint scars on Sam's wrists. It was a day he would never forget.

_

* * *

_

Jack walks into Sam's bedroom and he freezes. Sam looks up at him with teary eyes.

"_I can't do this anymore Jack. It hurts it hurts too much."_

_Jack runs to Sam's side and grabs towels to hold the blood from coming out of Sam's wrists._

"_Sam, what did you do?" Jack asks with concern._

"_I'm dirty, I can't…it hurts."_

"_What hurts Sam? Tell me what hurts."_

"_Everything hurts Jack. He hurt me."_

"_Sam, who hurt you? Please tell me."_

"_Brett, he…he raped me Jack."_

* * *

Jack is taken out of his thoughts when he hears Brooke enter the room.

"Are you sure she is going to be okay?" Jack asks.

Brooke nods her head.

"Yeah, the doctor says it's just exhaustion. She hasn't been sleeping much."

"I know," Jack whispers.

"Excuse me?"

"When Sam is having a rough night she'll text me, so I know."

"Do you know why she is having a rough time?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you."

"Jack, I'm her mother. If she is in trouble I need to know."

"She's not in trouble. She's just dealing with past demons."

Brooke let the topic go because she knew it wasn't going to go any farther than that.

* * *

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold  
On to a time when  
Nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't  
_

Brett slowly walks into Sam's room once he saw a brunette lady walk out. What he didn't plan was running into Jack?

Jack looked at him and he glared.

"What the HELL are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see her."

"What gives you the right you bastard? You are the one that did this to her."

"I didn't do it," Brett protests.

Jack stands up and gets in front of Brett's face.

"I should beat your ass right now."

"Why?"

"Because you raped her or did forget."

"She wanted it man, I couldn't say no," Brett says with a smirk.

Jack sucker punches Brett in the jaw and they start fighting. Pretty soon Brooke, Haley, security and a few doctors are in the room and that's when Sam opens her eyes.

"Mom," Sam whispers.

Brooke runs to Sam's side and smiles.

"Hey sweetie."

"What's going on?" Sam says as she sits up in her bed. She looks at Jack and then at Brett. Sam starts to shake and Brooke notices.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Get him out of here," Sam whispers.

"Who?"

"Brett, get him out of HERE!" Sam yells.

Brooke looks at Brett and then at Sam and then to Jack.

"Past demons," Jack says before sitting down next to Sam.

"Get him out of here," Brooke says to the security.

Security does as they are told, but not before some parting words from Brett.

"I'll see ya around Sammy."

* * *

_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

"Sam, can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

Sam starts to get tears in her eyes and she lies back down.

"Someone please tell me."

Jack whispers in Sam's ear.

"You should tell her. She's your mom Sam."

Sam turns around and faces Brooke.

"He raped me," Sam whispers before closing her eyes.

_I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_


	5. You Found Me

**A/N-Sorry for the late chapter. I have just been having trouble writing for this story than my others, but hopefully you all enjoy it.**

* * *

_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, Where you been  
He said, Ask anything  
_

"What do you mean raped, Sam?" Brooke asks carefully.

"Do you really want the definition of the word rape, mom because I can give it to you," Sam says as she looks away.

"Brooke, Jack and I will wait outside," Haley says before motioning Jack out the door.

"It will be okay Sam," Jack says before kissing her forehead and leaving with Haley.

_Where were you  
When everything was falling apart  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad _

* * *

Brooke sits in chair next to Sam and grabs her hand.

"How come you didn't tell me before?"

"I just couldn't. I didn't really want to remember it."

"Baby, does this have anything to do with you not sleeping?"

Sam nods her head and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"He was sending me texts, but I have no idea how he got my number. Mom, he's in my English class. What am I going to do?"

"We are going to make sure he pays for what he did. Samantha, when did it happen?"

"When I was 13, we hung out all the time. He was the son of one of the foster homes I was in."

"Was it your…is that when…" Brooke tries to say, but can't manage to get out.

Sam nods her head.

"Great way to lose your virginity, huh?" Sam says with a sad laugh.

Brooke has tears in her eyes as she climbs onto her daughter's bed and wraps her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

"It happened before you met me. There's nothing you can do. That's the way it is."

"Sam, I promise we are going to figure out a way to make him pay."

"I can't go to school, mom. He ruined my life and I almost mine because of it," Sam says as tears wind up in her eyes.

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

Sam lifts up her wrists and shows her mother.

"Do you see the small scars on my wrists?"

"Yeah."

"Jack found me that day. The pain, I couldn't feel anything. My life was a mess and I wanted it to end. I tried to take my life that day, but I didn't."

"Sam, have you spoken to anyone about this?"

"No," Sam whispers.

"Maybe you should sweetie. You have a lot of rage built up inside of you and you need to let it out."

"I think most of it left when you found me," Sam says honestly.

_Lost and insecure  
__You Found Me__, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait'  
Where were you, where were you  
Just a little late  
You found me, You found me _

* * *

Jack and Haley were sitting in the waiting room looking around at everyone.

"You've been there for her ever since it happened haven't you?" Haley asks.

Jack looks over at Haley and nods his head.

"Yeah, she needed her best friend that just happened to be me."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"She asked me not too and I told her I wouldn't. No one would believe her anyway."

"You still should have told somebody."

"Haley, just don't okay. You weren't the one who found her on the floor bleeding from her wrists because everything!" Jack says angrily before walking away.

* * *

_In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, and who I want to be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me_

You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait'  
Where were you, where were you  
Just a little late  
You found me, You found me

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

I just can't believe it. Sam was raped. I never would've wanted that for her. When I first met her I knew she had some problems, but I never imagined it was something like this. It's one thing not knowing who your attacker is. It's another thing to know who he is especially if it was someone you trusted or thought of as a friend or a brother. The next time I see that little puke I am going to castrate him or something. I know now that my daughter needs me now that her secret is out in the open and hopefully I can give her mind the peace that it needs.

_Why'd you have to wait  
To find me, to find me  
_

**

* * *

**

A/N-What will happen next? Will Sam's life get easier? Will she go back to school? And what about Brett. Time will tell.


	6. Staying Silent

**A/N-So, I know the chapters aren't that long, but I guess it's because my brain really isn't into coming up with new chapters for this story…however I do plan to finish it in like 4 chapters after this.**

* * *

Sam is sitting in an office waiting for the therapist. It's been a week since she has been in the hospital and she hasn't been to school because of Brett. Normally Brooke would have done everything in her power to make Brett pay for what he did, but Sam told her not to. She doesn't want to relieve everything. Brooke hesitantly agreed.

Sam turns towards the door when a middle aged woman walks through it.

"Good afternoon Sam, my name is Julia Rosedale, but you can just call me Julia."

Sam ignores her and continues to stare out the window.

Julia sits across from Sam and starts taking notes. She notes Sam's posture which she was slouching. She was also subconsciously rubbing her wrists.

"Sam, its okay to be nervous. We have about an hour so feel free to talk when you want to."

Sam doesn't move.

Julia writes.

Sam stares out the window.

Julia continues to write.

Sam blinks a few times.

Julia softly taps her pen against her pad of paper.

The only sounds that Sam and Julia can hear is the clock ticking and Julia's pen taping against her paper.

Tick Tock. Tap. Tap. Tick Tock. Tap. Tap.

Sam turns away from the window and looks at Julia.

"What are you writing?"

Julia looks up from her paper and raises an eyebrow.

"Just some notes."

"Oh," Sam says.

"How are you feeling Sam?"

Sam looks up from her hands and glares at Julia.

"That wasn't an invitation to talk."

Julia nods her head.

* * *

Brooke is waiting out in the waiting room for Sam to get done with her session. Brooke thinks back to the conversation with Sam and how they ended up at this point.

"_Sam, you have to talk to someone about this."_

"_No, I don't," Sam whispers._

"_If you're scared I can go with you, but Sam keeping this stuff in isn't going to help anybody."_

"_If I go will it get you off of my back?" Sam asks with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yes," Brooke says instantly._

"_Fine, I'll go."_

"_That's great."_

Brooke looks up from the door and sees Sam walk through it. Sam walks past her and out the door. Brooke walks up to Julia.

"So, how was it today?"

"A step up from last time, she actually spoke to me this time."

"Did she talk about what happened?"

Julia shakes her head.

"Give it time Brooke. She'll talk when she's ready."

"But it's been 2 years how much silence can she take?"

"You'd be surprised. I stayed quiet for over 10 years," Julia says.

Brooke looks up at Julia in surprise.

"She'll talk and when she does you just have to be there for her, like I had my mom," Julia states before walking back into her office.

Brooke walks out of the building and gets into her car. She watches Sam from the corner of her eyes and she can see tears silently dripping down her cheek. When Sam sees her she instantly wipes them away.

"Sam, I just hope that you talk to someone some day. I know how bad this is hurting you," Brooke says before she starts the car and drives away.

Sam looks down at her phone and reads her latest text message.

_I want to talk to you…please…-Brett_

**

* * *

**

A/N-If anyone has ideas for the last chapters please feel free to send them my way. Something anyone would like to see would help as well. Review PLEASE!


	7. It Ends Tonight

**A/N-I deeply apologize for getting this out so late. I have been more focused on my other stories when I should finish this up. In about 2 weeks I will be on Spring Break and it should be done either during that week or before it. **

**This chapter goes out to xNOBODYSxHOMEx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: It Ends Tonight

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all._

_And all that wants_

_And all that needs_

_All I don't want to need at all._

It's been a week since Sam received her last text message from Brett. Sam was hurting and Brooke knew that, but she couldn't do anything about it not until Sam came to her first.

Nobody knew about the texts except for Jack and at the moment Jack was trying to convince Sam to tell somebody about them.

"Sam, you need to tell Brooke about this."

Sam looked up from her book on her bed and shook her head.

"I don't need to do anything about it Jack."

Jack started passing the room and throwing his hands up in the air.

"That is total crap Samantha!"

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

Sam raises an eyebrow at Jack for calling her Samantha. He's never done that before.

"Don't judge me."

"That's not what I am trying to do."

"Jack, I said its fine. I am going to handle it."

"What are you going to do?" Jack asks as he grows with more concern.

Sam looked up at him and closed her book.

"I'm going to go see him," Sam whispers.

"No you can't."

"Yes, I can and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"I'll tell Brooke."

Sam looks up at him sharply.

"Do it and I won't be your friend."

Jack sighs and walks over to Sam's window.

"I'm sorry Sam, but your safety is more important to me than your friendship."

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight._

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't explain._

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain_

Sam watches as Jack steps out the window. In Sam's sudden anger she throws her book across the room and she buries her head into her pillow slowly letting the silent tears to fall.

_

* * *

_

The walls start breathing

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

Brooke and Haley are at Brooke's store talking about Sam.

"This has really got to be bugging her," Haley states.

"Yeah, she won't go to school and I don't blame her, but Haley she is like a month behind."

"I'll help her get caught up don't worry about that."

Brooke nods her head and looks out the window.

"Something is up with Sam, but I don't know what it is."

"Sam's a very independent person."

"That's what I am afraid of Hales."

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight_

_we'll make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

"Well has she talked to her therapist at all?" Haley asks.

Brooke shakes her head and continues to stare out the window.

"No, she won't talk to anyone," Brooke looks over at Haley as tears roll down her cheek. "What am I doing wrong Haley? Why won't my daughter talk to me?"

Haley wraps Brooke into a hug and lets Brooke cry on her shoulder.

* * *

Sam is still lying on her bed, but she has her cell phone attached to her hand. She had just received a text. From Brett.

_Please meet me Sam. I need to talk to u-Brett_

Sam continues to look at her phone.

For two years she had hated Brett and what he did to her, but she was too afraid to do anything. She never told anybody what happened, just Jack. But sometimes that wasn't enough. She was numb. She couldn't feel and all she wanted to do was feel. When she met Brooke she thought all of her pain would just disappear and that she would be fine. She not one ever thought that she would run into Brett again, but alas she had and she wasn't happy about it.

Sam stares at her phone and realized what she had to do. She sends Brett a text back and sets her phone down on her bed. Sam runs out of her room and down to where she knew Brett would be…and she went alone.

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_Its better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

* * *

Jack runs into Brooke's store a little out of breath and Brooke and Haley look at him with interest.

"Jack, are you okay?"

Jack catches his breath and shakes his head.

"No, it's Sam."

Brooke's breathe catches in her throat and she eventually clears it.

"What about Sam?"

"She's being really stupid right now and I don't know what else to do."

Haley has stayed quiet the entire time and Brooke takes a step closer to Jack.

"What's going on?"

"I think Sam went to see _him._ I think Sam is in trouble."

Brooke takes a quick glance at Haley and starts running out the door. She needed to find Sam and she needed to find Sam now. Jack and Haley follow closely behind.

Brooke enters her house in a hurry.

"SAMANTHA!"

Brooke goes into Sam's room and takes the phone off of Sam's bed.

She looks at Sam's last sent message.

_It Ends Tonight_

"Sam," Brooke whispers.

_

* * *

_

When darkness turns to light

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight_

_we'll make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

Sam walks onto the River Court and spots Brett standing in the middle of it. Brett looks up and smiles.

"Hello Sammy."

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight_

_we'll make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

**

* * *

**

A/N-I hope you enjoyed it. There are only 2 chapters left of this story and it will end. I hope I can get another update up soon, but we will have to see.

_**It Ends Tonight by All-American Rejects**_


	8. Triggers

**A/N-****Another chapter so quickly. I'm really proud of myself. I hope you enjoy it and there is only one more chapter left and then it's done. Technically I am already finished with the next chapter, but I am going to wait a few days before I post it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Triggers

Sam walks onto the River Court and spots Brett standing in the middle of it. Brett looks up and smiles.

"Hello Sammy."

"You wanted to talk so talk."

Brett laughs out loud and steps closer to Sam.

"Maybe I just wanted you."

Sam takes a step back.

"Well I don't want you. I don't now and I didn't when I was 13. You sick perv."

"Sammy, don't talk like that. I know you wanted it. You enjoyed it."

Sam starts getting angry and she couldn't keep anything in anymore.

"I asked you to stop. NO I BEGGED YOU TO STOP, BUT YOU JUST KEPT ON GOING!"

Brett smiles and grabs Sam's hand.

"I know you love me Sammy. I love you," Brett says sincerely.

Sam shakes her head.

"No, I don't."

Brett gets angry and slaps Sam in the face.

* * *

Brooke walks into her living room to see Jack and Haley waiting for any news.

"Where is she?" Jack asks quickly.

"She's gone. She sent a text to Brett and it said it ends tonight."

Jack instantly pales and Haley and Brooke notice.

"Jack, what is it?" Haley asks gently.

"She wouldn't do it," Jack whispers.

"JACK, DO WHAT?"

Jack looks at Brooke.

"Kill him," Jack whispers.

Brooke looks at Haley and back to Jack.

"What do you mean kill him?"

"We were talking about it awhile ago and she said she was going to off him."

_

* * *

_

Sam and Jack were sitting at the River Court. Jack was sitting down and Sam was pacing in front of him.

"_I can't take any more of these texts Jack."_

"_I know that Sam, but eventually he will stop."_

_Sam glares at Jack._

"_He doesn't know the meaning of the word stop."_

"_Sam, there's nothing you can do."_

_Sam stops in front of Jack._

"_I could kill him."_

* * *

Brooke has tears in her eyes.

"Sam isn't a violent person."

Haley looks over at Brooke.

"Brooke, what did you want to happen after your attack?"

Brooke looks at Haley and her eyes widen. Brooke instantly runs into her room.

She looks at her room and it's a complete mess. Brooke goes into her closest and looks into her lock box which is already open. She's missing something and its scaring the hell out of her.

"Damn it Samantha."

Brooke runs out of her room and grabs her keys.

"My gun is missing!"

Jack walks up to Brooke.

"You and Haley take the car. I'm better on foot. If I find her, I won't let her hurt anybody."

Brooke nods her head.

"I'll find her," Jack promises before he leaves the house and starts running.

Brooke stays frozen in her spot. Haley walks up to her.

"Brooke, you have to stay focused. Do you have any idea where she would go?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"Do you have her phone?"

Brooke nods her head and hands Haley Sam's phone.

Haley searches through Sam's incoming text messages.

_Hey Sammy, you miss me : )_

_No reply Sammy. Tsk tsk tsk. We can't have that can we? Do you wanna play a game?_

_I'll see you soon Sammy-Brett_

_I want to talk to you…please…-Brett_

_Please meet me Sam. I need to talk to u-Brett_

"Alright, Brooke, I think we should just drive around and hope to god that we find her because apparently he has been harassing her for a long time."

"Haley, I'm scared."

"I know you are, but we have to save your daughter before she makes the biggest mistake of her life."

Brooke nods her head and they leave the house.

* * *

Sam grabs her face from the impact and glares at Brett.

"Do you really think I am scared of you anymore?"

Brett raises his eyebrow.

"Come on Sammy. Come here," Brett says softly.

Sam shakes her head slowly.

Brett steps closer to Sam and forces her into a kiss. Sam knees him in the groin and Brett falls to the ground.

"Oww…damn it that one hurt," Brett says before standing up and running over to Sam.

Brett pulls Sam into him and grabs at her arms.

"You're not going anywhere."

Brett rips the buttons of Sam's shirt and Sam tries to pull away.

* * *

Jack runs up to the river court hoping that Sam is there and what he sees disgusts him to no end. Jack runs up to Brett without saying anything and punches him in the face.

"Fuck!" Brett screams.

"YOU NEED TO GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Jack screams.

Brett stands up and wipes off his lip and quickly punches Jack back and he falls over.

"No one can hurt me," Brett says as he picks up Jack's head and slams it against the wooden bench.

"JACK!" Sam screams as she runs over to him, but Brett takes her away.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Sam jumps on his foot causing Brett to let go of Sam and in the mean time Sam pulls something out of her pants and points it to Brett.

"It's your turn to be scared."

Brett freezes once he is on his knees.

Jack slowly opens his eyes and touches the side of his head which is now bleeding. He looks over at Sam and sees her pull out a gun. Jack takes his phone out and sends Brooke a message.

_River Court_

Before he closes his eyes again in pain.

* * *

In the car Brooke and Haley turn the corner when Brooke's phone goes off. Haley picks it up and looks towards Brooke.

"They're at the River Court."

Brooke puts on the gas and races to save her daughter. Hopefully in time.

"Tell me Brett, are you scared now?" Sam says as her hand continues to shake.

Brett smiles at her.

"You're not going to do."

"Really? How come?"

"You haven't worked a gun in all your life Sam. Why start now?"

"Because I hate you. You took away my entire life."

Brett laughs and Sam takes a step closer to Brett and puts the gun at Brett's head. Brett quickly stops laughing.

"Tell me you're sorry or I will pull the trigger."

Brooke and Haley drive up to the court and instantly get out of the car.

"SAMANTHA DAVIS!" Brooke screams.

Sam doesn't respond.

"Beg for me to stop. Come on Brett. Beg me to stop just like I begged you."

Brett takes a breath and Sam can tell that he's scared.

"I'm SORRY. Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm sorry."

Brooke carefully walks up to Sam as Haley goes to Jack.

"Why?" Sam asks while tears roll down her cheek.

"I don't know, but could you move the gun?"

Sam pushes it against Brett's head causing him to beg.

"Sam, I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I'll do anything. I'll turn myself in just don't kill me please."

"Samantha, put the gun down," Brooke orders.

Sam shakes her head.

"Please…please don't shoot me."

"Are you scared?" Sam asks.

"Terrified," Brett responds.

"Good now you know how I feel."

"Sammy, please…please don't do this."

"I don't care what you think. You ruined my life. Now I am ruining yours."

The next sound that was heard was the pull of a trigger.

**

* * *

**

A/N-Trippy ending isn't it? I just have to keep my readers guessing. What do you think is going to happen? 1 more chapter left.


	9. Finished

**A/N-This is the last chapter, I hope all of you have enjoyed the story. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Finished

**1 Year Later**

_Sam is standing at the River Court with blood all over her clothes when out of nowhere two police men come up to her._

"_Samantha Davis, you are under arrest for the murder of Brett Zimmer."_

Sam quickly opens up her eyes and sits up from the couch. Brooke looks over at her daughter and sighs.

"Is it the dream again?"

Sam looks towards Brooke and nods her head.

"Yeah."

Brooke walks over to her daughter and sits down on the couch next to her.

"Maybe you should go and see Brett."

Sam looks over at her mother and shakes her head.

"I can't do that."

"Sam, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything. He did."

Sam stands up from the couch and looks towards her mother.

"I'm going to go see Jack."

"Okay, don't be home too late. You have therapy in the morning."

Sam nods her head and walks out of the house.

* * *

Jack is leaning against the tree out in Sam's yard and Sam smiles at him.

"Hey there buddy," Jack says with a smile.

"Hi."

Sam looks at the scar Jack has on the side of his head and Jack notices so he grabs her hand.

"Let's go Sam."

"Okay," Sam whispers.

Jack and Sam walk into the cemetery and heads over to the tombstone.

_Brett Zimmer_

Sam turns to Jack.

"Do you think he is peaceful?"

"I don't know Sam. I hope not."

"How come?"

"Because he hurt you."

Sam sighs.

"He was sick Jack because it happened to him."

"It doesn't matter Sam. He could have had help. He should have dealt with it."

"He did, but the way he dealt with it made him kill himself."

"Sam, it's been 6 months. Why do you feel so sorry for him?"

Sam turns to Jack and smiles sadly.

"Because it could have been me."

Jack freezes because in that instant he knew Sam was right. Jack pulls Sam into his chest and Sam cries into his shoulder.

* * *

Victoria walks into Brooke's house and sits down next to her daughter.

"How are you doing?"

Brooke looks towards her mother and smiles.

"Actually a lot better than last year."

Victoria smiles.

"I'd hope so. Where is Samantha?"

"With Jack. I think they went to see Brett."

"I never understand that girl of yours."

Brooke smiles.

"I know, but that's what makes Sam, Sam."

"That it does."

Victoria looks at Brooke and sighs.

"What is it mother?"

"What do you think of the new Sam and Jack romance?"

Brooke laughs.

"I don't know why?"

"Because I don't like it, Davis woman can do a lot better."

"Mom, you can't pick who she dates. Even I can't do that."

"Well that's unacceptable."

"I think they are cute together and besides Jack gets Sam and he loves her."

Victoria nods her head.

"As long as she's happy."

"She is."

* * *

The next day Sam walked into Julia Rosedale's office. Over the past year Sam has come to like therapy. It was a way for her to release all that she was feeling and finally move on with her life.

Sam sits down and Julia smiles at her.

"Good morning Sam."

"Morning."

"Okay, so last week we left off where you were at the River Court with a gun in your hand. Do you want to explain what happened next?"

Sam slowly nods her head.

* * *

"_I don't care what you think. You ruined my life. Now I am ruining yours."_

_The next sound that was heard was the pull of a trigger._

_Brett's eyes are closed tight as well as everybody else's except for Sam's._

_Brett starts breathing heavily._

"_I thought you were…"_

"_You thought wrong," Sam says before kicking him in the stomach._

_Brooke walks closer to Sam._

_Sam opens the gun and shows it to Brett and everyone else._

"_No bullets. I'm not a killer," Sam says before passing the gun to Brooke and walking away._

_Brooke kneels in front of Brett and grabs his face._

"_If you know what's good for you you'll leave Sam alone and even better you would turn yourself in."_

* * *

"And that's how it ended."

Julia nods her head and writes some things on her paper.

"What happened to Brett Sam?"

Sam takes a deep breath.

"Brett turned himself in so there wasn't a trial or anything. He went to jail and they made him see someone. He revealed that he was abused by his father and the next day he killed himself."

"Have you forgiven him Sam?"

"Not quite. I don't know if I ever will."

"It's understandable."

"I just hope that he is okay. Wherever he is?"

Julia smiles.

"I'm sure he is."

Sam walks out of the office after talking with Julia and Brooke gets out of her chair.

"How'd it go?"

"It was fine," Sam says with a smile. "Let's go home."

"Okay," Brooke says before she waves at Julia and walks out of the building with her daughter.

* * *

Brooke and Sam walk into the house and Brooke starts a fire in the fireplace. Sam sits down on the couch and a few seconds later Brooke sits next to her.

"You're mail is on the table," Brooke says as she turns on the TV.

Sam picks up the mail and opens up one of the letters she got from someone she doesn't know.

_Dear Sam,_

_You may not know who I am, but I am your father. I just recently ran into Rebecca…._

Sam crumples up the paper and walks over to the fireplace and places it in there. Brooke looks over at Sam when she sits back down.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Sam responds.

"Are you hiding something?" Brooke asks.

Sam smiles and shakes her head.

"No, I have everything I want right here."

**

* * *

**

A/N-So, I loved how this ending turned out, but I will leave you guys to judge that once you read it. Thanks for sticking with me for so long on this story and sorry for the long waits between chapter, and it is finally finished. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!


End file.
